


My Love Burns For You

by lordness_monstaaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cheesy, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Keith loves him, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance sucks at cooking, M/M, Romance, This is so cheesy im, like rlly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordness_monstaaa/pseuds/lordness_monstaaa
Summary: Keith wakes up to the fire alarm blaring, and immediately assumes the worst. Instead, he discovers his romantic sap of a boyfriend having some technical difficulties.





	My Love Burns For You

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

 

A shrill alarm broke the stillness of the little, one bedroom apartment. It was loud and persistent, and had Keith groaning under his breath and burying his face deeper into the pillow. There were a few moments of him balancing between sleep and consciousness, the haze of his still sleepy mind mixing the alarm into a weird concoction of dreams and reality. 

Eventually, his groggy mind finally started functioning enough to give him some vague sense of  _ make noise stop _ . So, as any sane person would do, he began to slap his hand along the bedside table. A few miscellaneous items could be heard tumbling to the floor, but at the moment, he couldn’t exactly muster up enough brain power to care. He had a single goal - turn off the motherfucking alarm. 

Finally, his hand made contact with the clock, and he spent another moment running his fingers along the top, before pressing down on the off switch. 

_ “Thank God.”  _ Was all he could think, more than willing to pass out for another five minutes. He breathed a sigh of relief.. before noticing a still shrieking alarm. 

The raven hesitated for a good moment, trying to figure out why the fuck the alarm was still going off when he very clearly turned it off. 

The realization slammed into him like a freight train. 

 

It wasn’t an alarm clock. 

 

_ It was the fire alarm.  _

 

Violet eyes shot wide open, darting to the empty space in the bed beside him. 

The fire alarm was blaring, and his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. 

 

Shit. 

 

Shitshitshitshitshitshit. 

 

Keith stumbled out of bed before his legs fully realized they were moving, nearly falling flat on his face but catching himself on the bedpost.

All the fatigue was gone now, replaced by the adrenaline pumping through him and the pounding of his heart against his chest. 

 

He was alone, his apartment was probably on fire, and he would die here. What a way to start your Sunday. 

 

Hopefully Lance liked his partners extra crispy, because Keith was almost positive there was a fire now. The fire alarm was still beeping wildly, only now there was the smell of smoke paired along with it. 

 

Keith knew he was panicking now, chest feeling too tight and lungs feeling as if they were coated in black tar. Still, he knew he had to try and leave the apartment. To find Lance, at the very least. 

 

Still stumbling, he made his way over to the bedroom door, gingerly feeling the door handle. Not hot - for now, at least. 

 

He hesitated for a moment more, before all at once throwing it open. He expected to see the very worst. Flames engulfing his home, red hot flames everywhere and ready to swallow him whole. Hell, he half expected to see the charred corpse of his boyfriend on the floor. 

 

Well, he did see his boyfriend. 

 

But instead of him dead on the ground, he was frantically playing tug of war with Kosmo, with what looked to be a dish towel. 

 

There was black smoke swirling the room, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as Keith had pictured. Instead of the source of the smoke being from flames, it seemed to emanate from a pan sizzling on the oven. 

Scanning more of the kitchen, Keith was greeted with an enormous mess. There were dirty dishes all over the counter, half a dozen eggs broken in the sink, and flour and what looked to be batter spilled everywhere. Whatever hadn’t spilled on the floor seemed to be on Lance, brown hair turned white with flour and batter all over his face and clothes. It was utter chaos, to put it simply. 

 

Lance still hadn’t seemed to notice Keith stood there yet, too caught up in his panicked yanking. 

“Kosmo, c’mon!” he hissed in a loud whisper. “He’s gonna wake up, give me the towel!” 

 

Keith watched in silence for a little while longer, before he couldn’t help the fond smile that slipped onto his lips. Not long after that did the smile turn to full on laughter, bubbling up his throat at the scene in front of him. 

Lance went tense all at once at the sound, letting the towel finally slip from his hands as he turned to the bedroom door where Keith stood. 

“Babe!” He squeaked out. “Why.. uh.. What are you doing up?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” 

 

Lance gave him a sheepish grin, glancing over at the mess that once was their kitchen. 

“I.. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast.” 

 

At that, Keith’s smile faltered for a moment. 

“Breakfast? Wh-” 

“But I screwed it up.” Lance blurted out.

“I.. I know you really like pancakes, so I tried to make them. But, I.. uh.. I realized pretty quickly I’ve never actually  _ made  _ pancakes before - which is pretty lame - so I decided to search up a recipe. It didn’t seem too hard, so I decided to let the bacon cook while I got the batter. But, then I spilled the batter everywhere, and then before I really started to clean it up, the bacon started burning, and so I went to get a towel to blow the smoke away from the smoke alarm, but Kosmo thought I was playing, and-” 

 

“Love.” Keith’s voice was soft as he stepped up to Lance, lightly cupping his face. “You’re rambling.”

“Sorry.” Lance mumbled. 

“No, no it’s fine. I just… why were you so determined to make me breakfast?” 

 

Lance seemed to pause for a long moment, looking to the floor. Keith lightly ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair. 

“Lance..?” 

“..It’s dumb.” 

“I don’t think it will be” Keith breathed. “You don’t have to tell me.. But I won’t think it’s stupid.” 

 

The brunette still looked hesitant, but he still began to speak, softly and slowly. 

“I.. I don’t know why i even kept track.. But today’s the one year anniversary of the day I realized I loved you.” 

 

The room seemed to go still at that. The fire alarm was still beeping angrily, and Kosmo was still excitedly trotting around with his new toy. Yet in that moment, everything felt quiet. 

Lance’s eyes darted to Keith’s expression, half expecting to see him looking weirded out. Instead, he looked more stunned than anything. So, Lance continued. 

 

“I mean.. I probably loved you for a long time before that.. But I remember this morning, it just.. clicked for me. We had just woken up, and you were half asleep, mumbling about some dream you had. I was holding you in my arms,and I just sort of realized.. that I could stay there forever.. I could honestly just hold you, and listen to you talk… for hours. And I guess it just clicked that I really just.. loved you. Loved all of you.. I never forgot that morning.” 

 

There was another silence after that. Keith didn’t speak. He didn’t seem to know how to in that moment. 

 

It took Lance awhile to notice the glassy sheen that began to glisten in Keith’s eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks. 

“Huh..?! Hey, hey don’t cry, I-” 

 

He never did finish that sentence, as in that instance, Keith’s lips pressed against his own. He still tasted vaguely of morning breath, but Lance realized he couldn’t bring himself to care. Instead, he only pressed closer to his boyfriend, feeling all the stress of the morning just evaporate. 

 

God, was it true. He really could just stay with this boy forever.. and not for a single second would he grow tired of him. 

He watched the days Keith grinned so wide the sun was put to shame, and he was beside him on the days when even getting out of bed was too difficult. 

 

Lance really had learned that when you love someone, you love them through it all. 

 

Eventually, the smaller of the two pulled back, still resting their foreheads together. 

“You’re perfect, Lance.” 

“I could say the same thing to you.” Lance breathed with a soft laugh. 

“The fire alarm stopped.” 

“Mmm, yea- huh?”

 

Sure enough, the alarm had finally stopped its shrieks. Either the bacon smoke had thinned enough to stop setting it off, or the batteries had been drained away. 

Either way, the apartment settled into a new quiet. A sweet calm.. With the exception of a gentle song. 

 

Soft music, flowing from Lance’s phone, which he had been listening to before the chaos had started. The quiet melody had been hidden beneath the loud beeps, but since there was nothing drowning it out now, it filled the apartment. 

 

Lance smiled, stepping back before bowing to Keith. 

“Would you share this dance with me?” 

Keith rolled his eyes, yet the affection burned deep in his eyes. 

“I’ll humour you.” 

 

He took Lance’s hand, chuckling as Lance leaned over and pressed an over-exaggerated kiss to the back. 

From there, he lead the ravens hands to his shoulders, moving his own hands to rest on the others hips. 

 

And together.. They danced. 

 

It was nothing more than a gentle sway. Keith’s head rested against Lance’s, eyes fluttering shut and humming softly to the music. 

They were still both in their pajamas, and Lance was absolutely coated in batter and flour.. Yet it was perfect. 

 

The way the early morning sun shone in, absolutely glittering in the air, was something right out of a fairy tale. 

Lance couldn’t help but agree with that, the way this felt just like a fairy tale. 

 

Because as cheesy as it was, his prince was right in his arms. 

 

And that was perfect to him. 

 

“Oh, and Lance?” Keith murmured. 

“Yeah?” 

“..I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This oneshot is actually a birthday gift for a friend, so happy birthday Lia! I genuinely hope you enjoy these two gay boys being all sappy and gross (like, get a room). Happy birthday, old lady :')


End file.
